<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chikarina fluff by ashimonaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981944">chikarina fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki'>ashimonaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chika/rina stories! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, this was a request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rina plays at an arcade and meets the most important person in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tennouji Rina/Takami Chika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chika/rina stories! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chikarina fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey so this was a request for @/revuerorobins on ig!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>chikarina story 1: arcade </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rina Tennoji was a mystery to everyone but Chika Takami. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was shy, quiet, but the most surprising thing about her was the “Rina-Chan Board” she used to convey her emotions, and how she was feeling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which was why the Rina-Chan Board™️ was currently saying “Rina-chan board happy!” while the real Rina hugged Chika.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Chikachi!” Rina yelled excitedly. The school was out for the summer and Chika had come all the way from Numazu to spend it with her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How they met was a funny story, actually. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—————</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rina knew if she didn’t take her eyes off this game, she’d lose. Big time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All she had to do was move the joystick up three places, a little to the left and pray to her lord and saviour Sasuke the snake (thank you Ayumu), and she’d be able to win. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was the plan until she overheard the employee talking to someone who sounded like she’d never spoken a word before today; my god she was <strong>loud</strong>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yoshikooooo! Is this why you’ve been late for training?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Training? Rina paused. Yoshiko wasn’t someone who would do anything that required lots of energy, let alone <em>training</em>. Curious on what type of training this was, she started to walk away from the game machine (which caused her to lose, but she didn’t care anymore), and made her way over to Yoshiko and the other girl. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other girl had short orange hair, big pink eyes and a smile so bright it would probably cheer anyone up. At least, that’s how it looked like to Rina Tennoji. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, hey Tennoji-san. Can I help you?” Yoshiko said, looking at her. She froze; she’d come over to take a look at the girl, not talk to Yoshiko. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh hi! You’re the girl who always comes in here, right? I’m Chika Takami!” the girl half-yelled, waving her hand out for Rina to shake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Rina Tennoji, nice to meet you Takami-san,” Rina said in a monotone voice, her face now somewhat emotionless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh don’t be like that! Call me Chika! Or any other nickname you want! We’re going to be great friends, I know it!” Chika yelled once more, making Yoshiko cover her ears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Chika, please lower your voice... are you trying to get me fired...?” She said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe! If it’ll make you come back to the club more for training!” Chika replied, giggling. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rina let out a smile. She didn’t know Chika at all, and maybe they’d never cross paths again. But she knew one thing; that they were going to be friends. </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>